Not Who you Think I am
by TheDramaticAMC-B
Summary: Something major happens to Hayley that changes her life forever. How will it affect her relationship with her family who she hasn't seen in years? WARNING: Non-descriptive rape. R&R. Rated: M for language. Hayley/OC


**Hi! I'm TheDramaticAMC-B and this is my first time attempting a Modern Family story, I'd love feedback. For those of you who are reading my other story, I should be updating soon I was just struck with inspiration after watching an episode and I just had to write.**

**WARNING-This story does mention rape and has minor flashbacks nothing to descriptive though, if that is a sensitive subject for you do not read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Modern Family. If I did I would not be writing FanFiction.**

**HAYLEY'S P.O.V**

"No….no this can't be" I mumbled staring down at that smiley face on the little white stick, it seemed to be mocking me, along with the two other sticks sitting on the floor of the bathroom next to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and just sobbed. I felt an arm wrap around me

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I may not be the father of this baby, but that does not mean I will love it any less," stated Ryder, kissing the top of my head. I turned in his arm so that my head was resting on his chest and he wrapped his other arm around me placing his chin on my head.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"As I love you, my darling," He replied kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes but soon my mind went back to that day.

**Two months ago**

**Hayley's POV **

_Man, I really need to go for a jog, I thought rising from my position and heading up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and saw Ryder, my boyfriend of six months, in our bed fast asleep. He was shirtless like usual and the covers were around his waist, so I couldn't help but stop and stare at his abs. He was muscular but overly so. My gaze trailed from his abs to his chiseled jaw and from his jaw to his lips that were smirking. Wait, what? I looked at his eyes and they were half open indicating he had just woken._

"_Do I have drool on my face?" he asked still sporting that sexy smirk._

"_No, I was just admiring your face. When did you get in last night?" I asked walking to my dresser and pulling out a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants._

"_Like 5:30." He replied throwing off the covers, revealing his naked body. Even after six months of dating just seeing his naked body still made me blush, and heat rush to my core. I turned back to my dresser taking deep breaths trying to calm myself._

"_Oh, that's late did you guys win?" I asked pulling off my night shirt and putting on the sports bra, then removing my pajama pants and putting the yoga pants on._

"_Yes, but it came down to PKs, France was really putting up a fight. I scored the winning goal though." He said, once I was finished dressing and putting my hair up, I turned and walked to him I gave him a hug._

"_Good job baby, maybe later we can celebrate," I rasped into his ear, slightly nibbling on his ear lobe. "I'm going out for a run," I said pushing his back. I glanced down and saw he was half hard, I smirked "I'll see you later, stud." And with that, purposely grazing his member with the back of my hand I walked out, grabbing my iPhone, headphones, and armband. I jogged out of our apartment and decided to take the stairs, seeing as I had been neglecting my usual run time._

_When I was out of the building I put my music on my workout playlist and set off getting lost in the music and the freedom of running. I was so lost in the music that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me or even feel his presence I did however notice him when his hand wrapped around my mouth and his another arm wrapped around my waist lifting me off the ground since I was so tiny._

"_Just relax, sweetie it won't hurt much" _

"NO!" I shouted pulling out of my flashback and Ryder's arms. "NO!" I screamed again when I looked at Ryder and I saw his face. "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." I begged sobbing. I heard someone stand up and walk out of the room leaving me sobbing on the floor, not that it registered because all I could hear in my head were those words repeated over and over. Eventually my sobs quieted until I heard the door to the bathroom reopen and footsteps enter the room. "NO! Please, please. I won't tell anyone I swear, just don't hurt me I kept begging until I heard a woman's voice instead of mans.

"Hayley, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" I looked up and saw the smiling face of Sam, my best friend.

"Sammy!" I shouted throwing my arms around her crouching form. "Sam, he was back and I saw him, he was going to hurt me and my baby. Sammy I can't let him hurt my baby. He can have me just not my baby. I love it already no matter if it came from him." I said into her neck. I felt her arms tighten around me. She shifted herself into the sitting position and placed me in her lap.

"So I suppose that means you took a test." She sated

"Three. All positive." I said burying my face further into her chest taking a deep breath.

"How did you produce enough urine for three pregnancy tests?" She asked, chuckling

"Sunny D." I said laughing "You see, Sammy, this is why I love you. I tell you that I'm knocked up with a rapist's child and you make me laugh. You're incredible." I say smiling at her

"It's a gift" she says ruffling my hair. Then there was a knock at the door and I glanced over and saw Ryder stick his gorgeous head through the door.

"Is everything okay in here, ladies?" he said carefully. I stood up ad padded ober to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for caring, baby," I smiled and pecked him on his lips. "And everything is fine."

**For now, Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNN. Okay! What did you think? Review and let me know yes I know this is put under Hayley/Claire we'll get there eventually. See you later. I might be updating An Angel soon. I will update this soon too if I get told I should.**

**TheDramaticAMC-B**


End file.
